Never Let You Go
by DragonSpiritX
Summary: When a friend of Cyberstreak's comes and joins the Autobots, she isn't exactly a flowery meadow. Though when she captures the sparks of certain twins they're determined to do whatever it takes to brake her from the darkness of her pained past. TwinsxOC R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: a story that came 2 mine *shrugs* i just love the twins! they're so much fun 2 write about! Anyways, Enjoy! =)**_

**_--_**

"Oh, no! No, no, no, no , NO! NOOO!" Sideswipe's cries rang through the base. Said cries came from the rec. room as a few Autobots were occupying it as their day off, surrounding Cyberstreak and Sideswipe as the two were playing the 'DDR' game Spike and Carly had gave to them. Luckily, Ratchet and Wheeljack were able to construct Autobot-sized mats so they could play without worrying of breaking them.

"C'mon Sideswipe!" Sunstreaker called to his red twin from the small crowd of Autobot spectators. "Whip the femme's aft!"

"Ha!" Cyber laughed, her hips swaying rhythmically to the beat of the movement as she hit the keys on the mats perfectly. "Sides couldn't kick aft if I put one in front of his foot!"

Sideswipe growled, trying not to lose his focus on the arrows on the screen which was getting pretty difficult especially when the bots around them roared in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up!" he yelled, nearly tripping over his feet but quickly regain his balance.

"Aww, what's wrong Sides?" Cyber teased with a grin plastered on her face. "Wittle sparkling can't take a wittle competition?"

Sideswipe's head snapped towards Cyberstreak as he snarled, "Watch yourself, femme! Cause I'm gonna WHIP. YOUR. AF-"

"_**GAME OVER!"**_ the game interrupted, causing both bots to stop and leaving Sides gaping at the screen. _**"PLAYER ONE WINS!"**_

"Ha!" Cyber yelled triumphantly. "In your face!" she smirked, flicking his forehead.

"NO WAY! UH-UH! THERE'S NO FRAGGIN' WAY YOU WON! YOU CHEATED!" Sides retorted, an optic twitching in anger as Cyberstreak did a victory dance. Sideswipe growled, nearly destroying the Energon cube his twin gave him into nothingness as he crushed it in anger.

"Chill out, Sides," Jazz chuckled with a shake of his head. "It's only a game."

"YEAH!" Sides yelled, pointing at the femme. "A GAME THAT SHE CHEATED IN!"

Cyberstreak stopped dancing and glared at the red mech, crossing her arms over her chassis. "How do you cheat on DDR?"

"You use to be a decepticon!" Sideswipe growled. "You tell me!"

"Oh, here we go again!" Cyberstreak sighed, throwing her hands up in the air.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Sides yelled.

"You always do this! Right after I kick you aft, fair and square might I add, you bring the whole 'you use to be a decepticon' slag!" Cyberstreak yelled back. "You're such a sore loser!"

"OH YEAH?!" Sideswipe yelled, stomping towards the femme.

"SLAG YEAH!" Cyber said, pushing her face against the red twin's.

"Five High Grades on Cyber that she'll kick the slag out of Sideswipe." Smokescreen chuckled to the others, causing them to laugh before turning back to the little rumble.

"I KICKED MEGATRON'S AFT, SIDESWIPE! I CAN TAKE YOU ANYTIME!"

"YOU COULDN'T BEAT A RETRO-RAT! CONSIDERING YOU ARE ONE!"

"GO STICK A POLE UP YOUR AFTHOLE! YOU WOULD ENJOY THAT WOULDN'T YOU!?"

Prowl entered the rec. room, looking for his lover only to find her fighting with the red twin.

'Looks like we have more in common then I thought.' Prowl mused to himself as he walked towards the two bots, moving through the giddy 'fans'. he stood near the two fighters, looking between both of them and going completely unnoticed.

"SHUT THE SLAG UP!" Sideswipe roared.

"MAKE ME!" Cyber shrieked.

"I'll make both of you shut the slag up if you keep this up." Prowl cut in calmly, receiving glares from both his lover and the red mech.

"What do you want, Prowl?" Sideswipe sneered, crossing his arms over his chassis.

Prowl gave Sides a look before turning to Cyber and smiling lightly as he said, "Prime wants you in the control room. He said a friend of yours named, Saberwing has arrived."Cyberstreak brightened at this. "No way! Saberwing? I haven't heard from her ever since I joined the Decepticons!" She ran out the room towards the rec. room, the mechs following in curiosity of this new femme.

--

"It's so good to see you again, Saberwing." Cyberstreak smiled, hugging the femme.

"I'm thrilled to see you, too." Saberwing replied, with a small smile as she hugged Cyber back. She was a petite femme, a little shorter than Cyberstreak and a less tough build than her. She was a color-combo of dark blue and black and by the look of the wings that grazed her back, she was a Seeker. Her baby blue optics topped off her cute appearance.

"By the look of her insignia, I'd say she's a **real** intelligence officer." Huffer teased, Cyber glaring at him and flipping him off at his reference to the lie she used to get into the Autobots.

"So, what brings you here?" Cyberstreak asked her best friend, her golden optics locking with baby blue ones.

Saberwing frowned, looking down at her feet as she remained silent. Cyberstreak noticed it and turned to the others, motioning them to leave so the two femmes could have some privacy. The others nodded as they quickly walked out of the room, leaving the two femmes to themselves.

Cyber turned back to Saberwing, noticing the lavender tears streaking down her face.

"Saber? What's wrong?" she asked, hugging her friend close as the smaller femme cried into her chassis.

"T-the d-decepticons!" she cried, Cyber feeling her spark clench at the name of her old affiliation. "They k-killed H-h-hydro-spark!" saber cried, holding her friend close. "They killed my brother!"

"It'll be okay, Saber." Cyberstreak cooed, rubbing the back of the dark blue helm. "We'll get them back for what they have done…I promise."

"First they kill my parents and now my own brother! I'll…I'll…" she stuttered, her whole frame shaking tremendously. "I'LL KILL THEM!"

Cyberstreak was outright shocked. She knew Saberwing all her life and never once has she seen her like this. It somewhat scared her and unnerved her that she didn't have much to do to help her friend.

"Listen, Saber," Cyber said, raising her friend's chin up with her finger; staring at the tear-stained face. "You're my friend, okay? So, I'm going to help you."

Saber nodded, wondering what her friend was leading at.

"So, why don't you just stay here with us? We have an extra quarters and everything." she offered, looking at her friends shock face with a smile. "Besides," she added with a smirk. "With your smarts and your looks…you'll make friends here fast."

Saber made a choked out laugh, wiping the pink pearls away from her face as she pulled away from the embrace.

"But what about Optimus and the others?" she asked, arching an optic ridge.

"Leave that to me." Cyber said with a smirk.

--

"Please, Optimus! Please, please, please! Oh, ppllleeeeeaassee!" Cyberstreak pleaded, literally on her knees in front of her leader as they were in his office.

Optimus sighed and rubbed his temples in annoyance. "Cyberstreak," he huffed, his shoulders slumping slightly. "You haven't even told me what you want so badly that you literally threw yourself in here and began begging."

"Oh, right…" Cyberstreak said with a sheepish grin as she stood up and looked at her leader.

"Now what is it?" he asked.

"I was wondering if Saberwing can have a place here…In the Ark." Cyberstreak said, hr hands clapped together in a plea.

"And why is that?" Optimus asked, not that he mind. The Autobots needed all the help they could get but curiosity just peaked as to why an intelligence officer, especially a femme, would want to battle against the Decepticons.

"Well, sir…" Cyber hesitated, rubbing the back of her neck. "It's a somewhat personal topic that I promised I wouldn't talk about unless with Saber's permission."

"Very well." Optimus nodded in understanding. He had a pretty good feeling that he knew what this 'personal topic' had to do with. "She may stay and we'll start arranging her shifts first thing tomorrow."

"Thank you, Optimus." Cyberstreak smiled, hugging her leader lightly. "This means a lot to me and I know Saberwing will be very appreciative about it too."

Optimus merely nodded, Cyberstreak quickly running out of his office to go help her friend settle in.

--

**_A/N: just a little background on how and why Saberwing joins the Autobots on Earth. So what do u think? Good or no? Should i continue? Read and Review Please!!! =)_**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Chapter 2, Enjoy! =)**_

_**italic: flashback**_

_**: :- twins bond**_

_**"- regular talking**_

**_--_**

Saberwing sighed as she rested her head on her chin as he watched Cyberstreak run around her new room, making sure all of Saber's belongings were handled with properly.

"You know you don't have to do this, Cyber." Saberwing insisted, watching the black and solver femme place some of her equipment on the shelves.

"I know but I want to." Cyber grinned. "And you know me…Once I start something-"

"You never let it go till your done, yeah, yeah…" Saber huffed, laying on her back on her berth as she stared up at the ceiling and spaced out for a minute.

--

_**Flashback**_

_A baby Saberwing ran across the hallways of the small home, poking her head through every door until she stopped on one in particular. She giggled and swiftly entered it, trotting up to the berth that had two figures lying on it._

_"Momma! Papa!" she called, jumping on the bed and bouncing on one of the figures. "Time fer me to get up!"_

_"You're already up…" the green mech groaned, plucking his sparkling off of his chassis and placing her on the berth beside him._

_Saber pouted as she whined, "But it's time fer you to get up too, Papa!"_

_The mech sighed, looking at his daughter in amusement before turning his blue optics on his groaning sparkmate._

_"What time is it?" the light blue femme asked, her purple optics dimmed._

_"Time for us to get up." the mech grinned, receiving a giggle fro Saberwing._

_Saber then brightened as she clapped her hands together and chirped, "You know what today is right?"_

_The femme smiled as she looked at her sparkling before cradling her in her arms and saying, "I don't believe I do…Do you FireShot?"_

_The mech had a grin that rivaled his sparkmates'. "No I don't think I do, Lunar…"_

_Saberwing frowned at this, crossing her little stubby arms over her chassis and pouting, "It's my birth-day!"_

_"Really?" Lunar asked, her optics glinting with amusement as she saw her sparkling pout even deeper. "Oh, we're only fooling with you, of course we remember it was your birthday!" she cooed, rubbing her nose against her sparkling's and causing her to giggle._

_"And we got you something I think you'll love…" FireShot smirked, getting up off the berth as he pulled down a small wrapped up titanium box from the shelf and handed it to his sparkling. "Open it up…" he smiled, looking at the curios look on Saber's face._

_Saberwing hesitated no further as she tore the wrapping off the box, nearly destroying the whole box in the process. She squeaked in happiness as she saw a shiny, gold plated locket inside. It was shaped as a heart and had a tiny diamond-shaped crystal imbedded in the center of it. The words, 'We love you, Saber' were in scripted on the front of the locket._

_Saber marveled at the beautiful gift. Her parents weren't poor but an expensive gift like this was pretty hard to get for the folks of Iacon, what with a war threatening to begin and all._

_"Open the locket, Saber." her mother encouraged, motioning to a small button on the side of it. Saberwing nodded as she carefully clicked on said button as the golden trinket sprang open, revealing a realistic hologram of Cybertron and thousands of other planets and places._

_"Wow…" she awed, her tiny fingers pressing on different holograms to bring up different places and their people and creatures._

_"We know how much you like book-learning and thought this little trinket will fascinate you." FireShot said with I soft smile._

_Saberwing chirped happily as she continued to switch through the holograms until one in particular folder caught her optics._

_"What's that?" she asked, reading as the folder read, 'Family Moments'._

_Lunar smiled before pecking her sparkling on the helm and answering, "That little slot is where we could store all our family moments…Whether it be pictures or videos."_

_"And I have to say," FireShot said, leaning over his sparkling and clicking on the folder. "This one's my favorite."_

_A family photo of her, her parents and brother appeared before her. Saber giggled before hugging her parents closely._

_"Thank you Mama and Papa! I love it!"_

_As the three bots stayed in the small embrace for a moment, it was cut short when a small whine came from the doorway._

_"Well, I'm hungry!" said a baby mech, his black and green plating glistening in the dimmed lighting._

_"Well, we should all get a good cube or two before we start the day." Lunar said as she stretched out her servos before standing up and walking to the door with her baby femme and sparkmate following. "C'mon, Hydrospark." the blue femme said as she picked up the baby mech and walked out of the room with her sparkmate, leaving Saber in the room for awhile as she looked down at her gift with a smile on her face._

_Saber…Saber…**Saber!**_

--

"What?!" the blue femme jumped, looking around frantically before looking up to see an annoyed look on Cyberstreak's face.

"I've been calling your name for the past freakin orn!" Cyber retorted sarcastically. "Warn me before you space out like that."

"Sorry…" Saber said, rubbing the back of her neck.

"C'mon. I'm all done here so we can go have an Energon cube with the others and I'll introduce you." Cyberstreak offered pulling her friend off the berth.

Saberwing nodded as she watched her friend walk out of the room following her quietly but not before quickly opening her subspace and pulling out the small locket from her past. She ran her fingers over the inscribed words and smiled a bit.

"Saber!" Cyberstreak called from the hallways, nearly making her drop the trinket. "Get your aft over her!"

"Coming!" Saber said quickly, putting the locket back in her subspace and running out of the room.

--

Cyberstreak and Saberwing entered the control room, getting a few Energon cubes before witting at a table with Prowl, Jazz, Ironhide, Blaster, and the twins.

"Hey, Prowl!" Cyber smiled, gently pecking Prowl on the lips as she sat down next to her lover.

"Hello." he smiled before looking at the other femme. "And you must be, Saberwing, right?"

Saberwing nodded and sat down quietly next to Cyberstreak, feeling a bit unnerved of not knowing anyone besides her best friend.

"Well, Saber, this is my lover Prowl and that's Jazz, Blaster, Ironhide, and the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe." Cyberstreak explained, motioning between the mechs as she identified them.

"Nice to meet you…" Saber said with a small smile and a nod.

"Likewise…" Jazz smirked, taking another gulped at his Energon cube.

They all continued to enjoy their little time off, everyone having a small discussion about random things that came to their processor. Well, everyone except for Saberwing.

Saberwing remained quiet throughout the whole time, she never really felt as herself as the social type and didn't want to risk embarrassing herself around the others. She kept her optics on the floor, drinking her cube quietly; not noticing an interested Sunstreaker staring at her the whole time.

:Keep your optics in your head, Sunny!: Sideswipe retorted in their brotherly bond. :We wouldn't want them to pop out now would we?:

:Shut up, Sideswipe!: the yellow mech growled, finally taking his optics away from the femme.

:You love struck already?!: Sideswipe laughed. :She just got here and now you got the hots for her?!:

:I do not!: Sunstreaker yelled.

:Aww c'mon Sunny. You have to admit, she's pretty cute.: Sideswipe grinned, staring at the intelligence officer.

Sunny sighed as he rolled his optics. :Yeah, she is cute…: he admitted. :But that's not what I was thinking about!: he snapped.

:Oh? Then what were you thinking about?: Sideswipe asked, looking at his twin.

:Why does she look so depressed?: Sunstreaker blurted, quickly regretting it when his saw his twin's perplexed look.

:What do you mean?: Sides asked with an arched optic ridge.

:Well, look at her!: Sunstreaker said as the twins glanced at the dark blue femme. :She hardly ever smiles and when she does it looks as sad as her optics and she broke down crying yesterday! Or have you forgot that?:

Sideswipe shook his head. :No I remember. But what do you suppose we do about it?:

Sunstreaker sighed and slumped slightly in his chair. :I don't know…I just kinda feel bad for her you know. And it must hurt a lot to lose a brother.:

:Yeah, and we know that from a near death experience.: Sides chuckled nervously as he remembered the time Sunstreaker nearly died on him after a harsh battle.

Sunstreaker nodded grimly as he took another sip of his Energon, watching as Saberwing whispered something to Cyberstreak and walk out of the room.

:You can always ask her what's wrong…: Sides offered. Sunny paused in his drinking as he glared at his twin.

:Oh, yeah what am I gonna say? Oh, hi, I'm Sunstreaker. Yeah, you don't know me very well but anyways I wanted to know why you looked so down and depressed? Oh, yeah, and me and my bro here think you're hot…: Sunstreaker remarked sarcastically.

:If it works!: Sideswipe said childishly, causing his brother to face-palm. :Then why don't you just ask Cyberstreak? They are best friends so maybe she knows a thing or to with what's wrong with Saberwing.:

:Maybe…: Sunstreaker said, actually considering in going on with his twin's thought. But one thing kept tugging at his processor though-

'Why do I care so much about her?' he asked himself with a frown. 'She's only been here a few hours and I'm already interested in knowing more about her…' he looked over at his twin and noticed he, too, was in deep thought. 'And apparently so is Sideswipe…'

Making a decision, Sunstreaker nudged his brother as he said, :We'll ask Cyberstreak later…:

--

**_A/N: Wonder what will happen next...The twins are gonna give Cyber a hell of a time (not that they don't already) ;) Read and Review Please!!! =) I need ur reviews 2 continue!_**


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Kinda short but enjoy anyways! =3**_

**_--_**

"Please?!"

"No…"

"Pllleeeeeaase?!"

"No!"

"PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAASSSSEEEEE?!?!"

"Dammit you two I said no!" Cyberstreak yelled, pausing from her walking as she glared at the red and yellow mechs that have been following her for that past few hours.

"Well why not?!" Sideswipe whined, giving Cyber some blue puppy-dog optics.

"Because I said so." Cyberstreak answered as she turned away and continued walking.

"C'mon Cyber, all we asked is if you would just spare a little detail about Saberwing…" Sunstreaker reasoned.

"No, you deliberately asked me, 'can you tell us why the slag Saberwing is so depressing.' " Cyberstreak mocked, glaring at the twins from the corner of her optics.

"No!" Sunny yelled as he pointed at his brother. "Sides said that!"

"Well, it doesn't matter what you nor Sides said!" Cyber yelled stomping down the corridors.

"Well, that well…" Sides said, earning a slap from his brother.

"I guess we're just have to find out stuff about her on our own…" Sunstreaker sighed, shaking his head. He then brightened as a grin formed on his face.

"Uh, Sunny…" Sides said, looking at his twin with wide optics. "When you have that look on your face in normally means that the well being of others are at risk…"

"Shut up!" the yellow twin yelled, grabbing his brothers arms and shaking him wildly. "Saberwing is completely registered in Telatraan-1, right?"

"Yeah, and what does that ha-Ooooh…" Sides said as realization dawned on him.

"Let's go!" Sunny said as he literally dragged the red mech along the corridors.

--

Red Alert sighed as he got up from the chair in the control room and headed out of the room towards his quarters, glad that his shift was over for the day. Though, he missed the two mischievous mechs behind a couple of crates as he walked out.

"Ok, let's hurry up and get this over with before Prowl comes in for his shift." Sunny whispered as he and Sides headed towards Telatraan-1. He tried to open the files of the Autobots but only came up with several 'Access Denied'.

"Slaggit! I don't know the password!" growled Sunny, punching a nearby wall.

"You're finally realizing the fact that you're stupid?! Finally!" Sideswipe snickered, ignoring Sunny's deathly glare as he began typing on Telatraan-1 and finally accomplished in hacking in. "Ta-Da!" he said triumphantly.

"Oh, shut-up and move over!" Sunstreaker grumbled, searching for a specific femme's file. "There!" he said as he clicked on a file and brought up Saberwing's profile and history.

"Wow, talk about your over achiever…" Sideswipe commented, looking at all the accomplishments of said femme.

"It says that her parents where killed by a Decepticon attack," Sunstreaker explained, optics skimming over the screen. "And her brother was just killed recently, too."

"You think that might be it?" Sideswipe asked, looking at is brother.

"I think so…But for some reason I think there is more to it than that…"

"Well, what else is there?"

"Nothing…We're gonna have to dig deeper if we want to find out more." Sunny answered, logging off of the network.

The suddenly heard footsteps approaching the door.

:Scatter!: Sides yelled, the two twins launching under some crates.

Prowl calmly entered, looking around to see if anyone was in the room. He then got straight to work on his shift, not noticing the red and yellow blurs racing out of the room.

--

"So what're we gonna do now, Sunny?" the red Lambo asked to his pacing yellow twin.

"I don't know yet…We already tried asking Cyber and we looked through the files…What else is there?" Sunny pondered out loud.

"How about talking to Saberwing and asking her what's wrong…" suggested Sideswipe.

"Besides that!" Sunstreaker yelled, the red twin seeming unfazed by his sudden outburst.

"Always gotta make things complicated huh, Sunny?" Sides tease, resting his helm on his fist. The yellow Lambo glared threateningly at his twin; Sides sighed. "Fine, why don't we just snoop around her quarters and see if we can find anything else about her?"

Sunstreaker pondered on this for a moment before smirking as he said, "That's a brilliant idea!"

"Thank you, thank you. Hold your applause please." Sides grinned.

Sunny rolled his optics as he said, "Saberwing has her first midnight shift tomorrow so once she's gone we'll check her quarters out, alright?"

"Right!"

--

**_A/N: Those twins are some sneaks! Read and Review Please!!! =) I need ur reviews 2 continue!_**


End file.
